Twilight's Children
by Luv2write4u13
Summary: What happens when one by one the Degrassi characters give into their passion? The couples may not be who you expect, but they didn't expect their baby either.
1. Liberty VanZandt

He cried so much that it got to the point that if he cried for a long time I can tune him out. My little Shawn Douglas Cameron-Van Zandt. Yes, it was a long name, but I wanted him to have my name as well as his father's. I was usually so smart, but I was naïve when it came to sex. After he had some of me, he left me until I told him I was pregnant. He decided to do the noble thing and come back.

He was so different since he'd got with Emma, and then Ellie. Now he's mine, Sean Cameron. He was as good as he was made out to be since he pretty much always had a girlfriend.

We lived together in Sean's home. He wasn't on student welfare anymore, he'd gotten a job, but we were still in his house.

Shawn Douglas was the smallest thing I've ever held except for the mini pencil sharpeners. He had brown eyes and brown hair, a mixture of my brown and Sean's blond. He cried so much because I was nursing him and he always wanted to be nursed. He was born a month early and he stayed in the hospital for a long time.

Sean was a good daddy who only left home to work, and anywhere else he'd bring his son. I did see Sean staring out of the windows sometimes, longing to be free again.

"Liberty, as soon as you turn eighteen we're getting married!" he declared many times. I'd just laugh and smile because that was when he was in his happy moods.

At the moment Sean and I were both cranky.

"Would you get him?" he yelled.

"I'm not your slave," I snapped. "Women aren't slaves anymore and neither are African Americans. Besides, he's _your_ son."

"He's your too!" Sean yelled back at me. He was in the bathroom shaving or something and that wasn't important at all.

"You weren't saying that at the store yesterday!"

"You know what Liberty," Sean peeked at me from the doorway. "I wish I hadn't got into this mess with you. As much as I have Shawn you can't even pick him up out of his crib. What the hell are you doing?"

"None of your damn business Sean!"

Actually I wasn't doing anything, just being lazy. Just across the room Shawn was crying in his crib, but I didn't want to get him. I didn't want to be a mom. I didn't want him, _period_. I could've given him up for adoption if Sean hadn't stopped me.

Sean didn't say anything at first, but then his voice got calm and cool. "If you don't go get him I'm taking Shawn and we're leaving for good. _Tonight we _will." His tone was threatening and I knew he really meant it. He wouldn't lie about something like that. "I have girls lining up to be with me."

I couldn't stand that, but I let my pride get in the way. "Fine, I don't need you and I sure as hell don't need _your_ baby."

!#$&

I could tell he was surprised, but Sean kept to his word. If he said he was going to do something then so far everything that he told me he was going to do has been done. A week had passed and he hadn't said anything or called. Although my heart was jumping in my chest I didn't react at all. I only sat there pissed. I was being declined my rights as a mother. I had a right to grow up with my child, now I didn't know where he was.

Emma and Manny tried their best to comfort me, but I knew they didn't want to be bothered. No one would have wanted to be bothered by poor Liberty who had let her ex take her child away from her.

Soon as I began drifting into depression I found myself cuddling with the stuffed animals that Sean hadn't taken. I really missed Shawn and I wished I could've been a better mother, but I was a bitch. I deserved this and I knew it. I should've been dead and in hell for what I've done.

!#$&

It was a cold day outside when the door had burst open and Sean walked in with my baby.

"Oh my God!" I screamed happily meeting them. I picked my baby up from his car seat and held him so close to me. "I missed you Shawn." Then I looked at Sean who had taken good care of his son, my son, our son. He was the best father in the world. "I love you Sean"

!#$&!#$&

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, but this chapter was boring. I hope you continue to read though because it is good since I wrote some of the other…interesting couples. I just want you to know that some of my chapters are boring and then some are something to be proud of, but it's like that because I wrote them in a different order then I posted them.


	2. Ellie Nash

I brought his face closed to mine and I kissed him. He was just a boy while I was an adult, but we were only a year apart. He was my little boy, my baby animal and I was his trainer. I ruined both of our lives, but we were together and that was all that mattered.

My belly kind of separated us a bit though and I laughed in between the kiss. I already had two little ones fighting for my attention. My baby was kicking fiercely making my stomach hurt.

"What's so funny?" JT asked me.

"Our little Jordan is trying to kick you off of me," I laughed. JT smiled.

"So you think you're so special then?"

"I didn't say that," I grinned. "I'm just in the middle of a love triangle."

Since I was eighteen I had gotten myself a home before I told my parents I was pregnant. They were supportive in a way, but because of them I started cutting so be glad I'd have a baby to keep me company. I just hoped the stress wouldn't pile on me…like that awful time I had when my dad was in fighting in the war. Taking care of my mother was awful…and that's when everything started.

It didn't end exactly with Paige helping me out, oh not at all. Everything hurt me and I couldn't quit, I just fooled everyone to think I did. Sean had helped me a lot, but when I stopped cutting I took up drinking.

When I was drunk I'd party real bad and I'd wake up forgetting everything. When I woke up in bed with Sean it was the last straw. In my eyes he had taken advantage of me and for all I knew he put ecstasy in my drink. He told me I wanted to do it, but I told him I was drunk.

After that incident I stopped, but when Ashley started smoking I did it too. It wasn't that it looked cool, a cigarette couldn't do that for me, it just took the pain away from me, just like cutting. I knew both of them were bad, but when I did it I concentrated on that and forgot about everything else.

Ashley had quit smoking, but I had smoked weed then. I brought it to school with me so that I'd be able to do it as soon as school was over. I had it bad and then I started doing all sorts of drugs. I won't name them though, I don't want to be judged.

I was caught at school when I was smoking a joint and I was immediately expelled. Expelled, can you believe it? Emma and Sean were caught once having sex and they were only suspended for a month, but that's what happens when you have teachers on your side. Everyone was against me, poor druggie Ellie, the drunken Eleanor Nash.

My parents were ashamed of me by then, but I didn't care. They had me put into a rehab where I talked to JT. He volunteered to talk with us and he was so surprised when he saw me. Even I wasn't surprised that I was there.

Once he had snuck in to see me after we'd been talking and flirting, I didn't even know how to until I got to that place, and then we…hooked up. That was when I got pregnant, and then I made it a priority to get out of there before anyone had found out. I mean, it was obvious that I was except that I was gaining weight, which was common after you quit smoking.

I bought my own home before I told my parents, and they had taken it pretty well. "At least you're an adult," my mother said. "And you don't like with us. Just don't count on us to baby-sit all of the time."

Then I told JT. He seemed disappointed, but he shook it off. "At least I have an excuse to have my own home," he grinned.

"That's the way to look at it!"

I ended up having a boy. He was so cute and he was quiet. He had no hair, but he had adorable blue eyes. Jordan James Nash-Yorke, just so everyone would know that he was both JT and my son.

Trust me, we were glad to claim him.


	3. Emma Nelson

I wasn't surprised when I found out I was pregnant. I mean, it was bound to happen right. I'm surprised it happened when I was seventeen and not fifteen. I mean, my mom had me at sixteen so that means that she was pregnant at fifteen, and since my birthday was coming up I'd be having my baby at eighteen. I found out when I was four months pregnant and it was the summertime and that meant that my baby's father was going to college again in the fall.

I told my parents and they kicked me out. Well, not really kicked me out, but they got me my own place. My best friend Manny was my roommate because she too was pregnant. So together we dropped out and we kept our lives a secret.

We were staying in this old small townhouse that only had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a small bathroom. The kitchen was connected to the living room and we had no new furniture. We didn't have bed sets, but we took out mattresses from home. I was lucky that Spike, my mom let me have my little brother's crib since he was turning two and should be sleeping in a big boy bed.

While some people thought we had it made, I thought differently. We were lucky to be driving though and that was good, but still…. A lot of our friends were banned from seeing us, Kendra especially. We ruined our chances of seeing Kendra altogether.

Even Liberty did. Liberty had her baby when she was sixteen and we'd practice babysitting, Manny and I. She had named her and Sean's baby Shawn Douglas Cameron-Van Zandt.

JT also had a baby, with Ellie Nash. They had named their baby Jordan James Nash-Yorke. Such a long name for a tiny boy.

"At least we have each other," we'd say when we brought up the subject of being alone.

!#$&

"Manny, why is he crying?" I cried in frustration. I watched my son Raymond Tyler Mason cry in his little bassinet as I paced the room. He was just crying for no reason. He wasn't wet and he wasn't hungry because I tried to feed him.

"I don't know Em!" Manny exclaimed. "Just find a way to keep him quiet though because he's distracting Courtney."

Courtney, her two-week-old daughter, was being breastfed by Manny and I was reading to them until Raymond started crying. Courtney Brielle Santos was actually Jimmy's daughter, but Jimmy had went to college so that he could send them checks in the mail and Manny had decided not to give her his last name. Courtney was so adorable with her caramel colored skin and her curly black hair. She had beautiful chocolate brown round eyes and she was born six pounds three ounces and she had a whole head of hair.

I guess you had already figured out that Raymond's father was Spinner. Spinner was a good daddy and he was still in our lives, we still her together, but things haven't been real steamy since I had given birth. Spinner delivered Raymond himself after I had went into labor at home and luckily I had called him a few hours ago to fix the toilet. We were perfect together like a nice small happy family.

"I'm sorry," I hissed. "I just don't know what to do!" Raymond was a bald baby with brown eyes. He was eight pounds and six ounces so he was really big and I needed some heavy drugs as soon as I got to the hospital.

"Pick him up!" Manny demanded as she picked Courtney up to burp her. Courtney was a week younger than Raymond, but Raymond looked like he was months older than her.

"I'm tired of holding him," I whined as I reached in the bassinet with both hands to pick him up.

"Then you should've kept your legs closed," Manny exclaimed. I looked at her in a pout before we both laughed.

"That was so uncalled for," I told her as I began making noises to sooth Raymond. He only cried louder and harder. I looked at Manny as she looked at Courtney who had spit out Manny's nipple and was scrunching up her face. Next thing we knew we had two wailing babies.

"Do you see Emma?!" Manny yelled over the babies as she began rocking Courtney. "That's why I told you to get him to stop. Is he hungry?"

"I tried to give him his bottle, but he wouldn't take it," I shouted.

"I'm going outside to take Little Miss Santos on a walk," she told me. "Maybe she'll calm down then."

I watched Manny leave and I began trying to walk with Raymond on my shoulder. He was so heavy and I was so tired, but I knew I wouldn't get any sleep. What was wrong with my baby boy? My poor son was crying and his cries changed and he seemed to be in pain.

"Oh little Ray what is the matter?" I asked him hoping for an answer. He only cried louder and harder as he began kicking his feet and tossing his little arms. I laughed when his left one collided with my chin.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" I asked.

Cries of pain were my response.

"Oh Honey!" I exclaimed, feeling sick to my stomach. What if something was wrong with him? His bowel movements were suddenly changing from eight times a day to only once or twice and sometimes not at all. He was only three weeks old and they were now so irregular.

"What is wrong with my Little Man?"

I wanted to cry myself because this wasn't fair. Why did my little boy have to be in so much pain? I wished that it were I because my heart was so sore watching him. He was a pain to me, but I loved him with all my heart and he didn't deserve this.

Was this my fault for having sex out of wedlock and disobeying my mother when I said I'd stay abstinent? If so, then why was Raymond being punished and not I? If this was my punishment for watching this happen to my son then I hated myself.

I sat Raymond back in his bassinet and tried to ignore his screams. I went looking around the room for diapers and his wipes because I decided that I was taking him to the hospital. I grabbed our Insurance cards and tossed them into his diaper bag. Then I found him a t-shirt and some socks and I put them on as quickly as I could. Maybe if something was wrong then it can be prevented if I moved fast.

I scribbled a note onto a piece of paper and left it where Manny would see it as I juggled Raymond and his diaper bag. I was so happy that I still had a car, but I shared it with Manny, and I quickly but carefully tossed Raymond into his car seat snapping him in. I jumped into the driver's seat and I started the car.

"Oh God, please let Raymond Tyler Mason be okay and don't have cancer or anything," I prayed. "He's just a little boy, he doesn't deserve this. Let me be in his place."

We passed Manny who was talking to this one guy named Tony that lived on our street. We passed the woman's house whose dog was always pregnant. All the while I was begging for Ray to be okay.

"Hang in there Honey," I pleaded, his shrill cries drying up, but even then he wouldn't stop.

We pulled into the emergency section of the hospital and it seemed like hours before a doctor finally saw us. "What's the matter?" the doctor asked me. He was an Asian man with a heavy accent, but I forced myself to understand so that we could hurry and help my son.

"He won't stop crying," I told him. "He's been crying for like ever and I think he's in pain. He hasn't had bowel movements like he used to."

The doctor picked up Raymond who suddenly stopped crying. We were both silent, until Raymond burped and then he smiled. The doctor looked at me in annoyance, but I smiled.

"You don't know how to burp your own son?"

I ignored him as I reached for my son. "Thank you so much," I sighed. "Thank you God and thank you Raymond."

!#$&!#$&

Author's Note: I also hope you liked that. I couldn't think of anything so then I was like, how about I let Emma's motherly instincts come out. Thank you so much for reading. By the way, by popular demand if you want me to write about one of the kids then I will, but I probably will anyway. Heehee. Please review now!!!


	4. Paige Mikalchuk

She was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen with her big blue eyes and her curly brown hair. She had got her hair from her father, but she looked like me.

She was a gift and she was a curse and I did feel bad saying that, but it was true. I was only nineteen years old and I was taking care of a mere infant. I had to drop out of college so that I could take care of her. I wanted to be a psychologist and help people since Dean hurt me. Wasn't that a curse enough?

I looked into her blue eyes and thought about her father. He was off somewhere with my ex-friend Terri McGreggor although I called him about his daughter. Somehow I wondered how would it be if Dean _were_ her father? It was possible because I have saw Dean since I pressed charges against him, but still, I would never sleep with him. That's what people thought I had did. Maybe he would love her so much that immediately he'd try and get custody. At least I'd know he loved her enough to want her.

My parents were on a honeymoon in Europe and no one knew how to contact Dylan.

I remembered the night my daughter was conceived. It was raining outside and we were arguing about something tiny, but it had me upset. That only made us more passionate and next thing you know we were laying on the bed with him kissing my neck.

He was so nice to me the morning after, acting all sweet and everything. He made me some breakfast and we hit the sheets again and then I left because I had a shopping trip with Hazel. I was so excited, telling her about _everything, _that is, until we saw him with his arm wrapped around Terri in some store. I didn't make a fool out of himself and I don't even think Terri knew what we did, but I was pissed.

I wanted to cry, but I fought back my tears. I wasn't tired and I wasn't happy, I was just so sad. No, I was depressed. I was depressed because somewhere in my heart I knew that Craig would abandon her like he did me. How could someone abandon my gorgeous little girl like that? She was so tiny, coming in at five pounds and seven ounces, and you could barely hear her cry, but it was so strong. The labor was easy and she was born at four twenty-four in the morning.

"Don't cry." I turned and faced my best friend Hazel Aden. Even she was pregnant and she should be going in labor any day now herself. She was the only one to witness my baby's birth and that's why, besides being my best friend, she was going to be my daughter's godmother.

"I'm trying not to," I told her. "It's just so hard."

"Forget him, forget Craig Manning."

"I ...can't," I cried. "I can't forget how cruel and heartless he is. How he _used_ me, and then how he went to…_her_." I looked at my daughter again and thought about her future.

Would she somehow be spoiled although I'm sure I'd have to get on Welfare? Would she wear the best clothes? Would she be an annoying geek? Would she be as sweet as she was smart? Would she have a talent for music…like her father does?

"Paige, Craig is someone you'd want to forget," she told me. "You just said the reasons yourself."

"Hazel, it's just…_so_ hard. Marco isn't doing this to you and he's gay."

She shook her head. "All he is, is going to take care of his child and pay child support."

"That's something though. Look around Hazel; you were the one to take me to the hospital _and_ the only one who witnessed my child's birth. No one cares about us _but_ you."

I knew where I was going after I left here. Hazel was letting my baby and I stay with her and when our babies were bigger we were going on a trip to New York, permanently. Until then though, I'd probably be depressed and angry.

"Don't say that Paige," she said. "Our landlord would care too."

We laughed. "Not about me, but my money."

For some reason after that we were quiet. I had given Hazel a bracelet so that she could get my baby from the nursery for me. That should've been for Craig, but he was a bastard anyway. He'd probably steal my baby and let Terri raise her as her own.

"Whose last name are you giving her? You know, way back when if you weren't married and you somehow kept the baby they had the mother's last name." Hazel was always into that history stuff telling me what she learned off of the Internet or in a book that she read. I was always interested because she did find out some nice stuff.

"I really want to give her Craig's," I told Hazel. She seemed to be surprised. "I mean, I'm the kind that thinks the baby should have the father's name regardless, unless rape or incest."

"You can hyphen it then," she told me.

"No," I shook my head and scrunched up my face. "It'll be too long because I'm giving her a middle name too."

"Well, what are you naming her?" she asked me.

"I love the name Tara," I told her. "It just seems plain compared to her. Then, get this, I was thinking about Ashley the other day right…"

Poor Ashley, she just went through a lot. She had gotten back with Craig until Terri, her best friend, stole him from her. I stole him from Terri, but as you can see they're back together. Anyway, I talked to Ashley before she left and she was going to study in Europe.

"Craig isn't the only guy in this world and if he hurts me then it's fine because I'll move on," she told me while she waited for her plane. "I hope Terri know it's going to come back and bite her in the butt, but I'm not going to hold a grudge because I have other things to do and I don't need a guy trying to slow me down."

That was really wise and I thought about that when she told me. How come I thought he'd treat me different? He hurt Ashley and Manny and then Terri and then I was foolish enough to listen and believe him when he said he loved me. I shook my head and smiled at my baby and then looked at Hazel.

"Would you like to hold your goddaughter, Ashlyn Arianna Manning?"

Hazel smiled and then she nodded. "Of course." While she held her goddaughter I reached for the phone and I called Craig Manning so that he could hold her too.

!#$&!#$&

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't help, but smile when I read them. Last night I went to see The Grudge with my cousin and it was good, but I was so tired and fell asleep for a little bit. If you have been thinking about seeing it though, go ahead because I enjoyed what I watched. HAPPY HALLOWEEN


	5. Manuela Santos

"I'm going to name you Courtney Brielle," I looked into my newborn daughter's chocolate brown eyes as they stared back at me. "Courtney Brielle Santos."

Jimmy Brooks, he hadn't come to see her since she's been born…yet. Some father he is, but I was glad. He'd send us checks in the mail and I wouldn't have to deal with him. I wouldn't have to worry about falling in love with him…again. How did that happen I don't know? We never paid any attention to each other at school, we just knew who the other person was, but that's it.

Now I'm holding his daughter.

Isn't life weird? How easy it comes to fall in and out of love with people? But then, is it really love? Could your mind just be playing tricks on you and it's actually lust? Can I really love Jimmy again or would it just be lust? We may never actually know.

I was in the hospital alone. Jimmy had paid for me to stay a few extra days here then my insurance would allow and he paid for the best care and I even got a birthing suite. Not a birthing room, but a birthing suite. It was seventy-five dollars more, but he paid it.

I laid Courtney next to me as I eased back down in my bed. The bed was comfortable and Jimmy had paid even more so that I could have satin sheets. He was here when I went into labor, but he left for school in another city. Was he really going to come back or did he just want an excuse to leave?

The table in front of the window was painted white and it was covered with gifts. My bag was under the table, but the gifts were from friends. JT and Ellie, who were still together, had bought me a baby book and some outfits. Liberty and Sean had bought some clothes, Emma and Spinner had bought some clothes and Emma's parents bought us a crib set, and Paige and Hazel also bought more clothes.

I really wanted to walk my baby and the nurses said it was okay to walk around, but I was also really tired. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt someone staring at me. I opened my eyes and was surprised when I saw Jimmy.

"Jimmy?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream. "What are you doing here?"

"You looked so beautiful that I didn't want to wake you up."

"Whatever Jimmy," I rolled my eyes, but I _was_ happy to see him. He did care about her, and maybe somewhere, even a little bit, he cared for me too.

Why had we broken up? Oh yeah, because he had a rendezvous with a girl at his college. The girl, oh how I hated her for ruining my life? Not only mine, but my unborn daughter's. I remembered it clearly. I was looking for Jimmy and I had a spare key to his dorm. I opened it, and a girl was on top of him, sitting up, with her legs opened and a bra on.

I immediately screamed and threw her off of him, regardless that my stomach was slowly sticking out. I shoved her against a table and she screamed in pain. I realized instantly that he probably hadn't told her about me, and I apologized. I explained that Jimmy _was_ my boyfriend and she apologized too and then she left.

Jimmy's ending wasn't as happy. I told him I hated him, I messed up his dorm, and then I left. I slammed his door, threw him his key, and turned my heels away. He finally begged me to at least let him see his daughter, so I said yes.

I never forgot about him though. I often dreamed about him, and imagined him lying next to me. Maybe that was why when I woke up and saw him looking at me, I felt special.

"Where is Courtney?" I asked.

"I saw a nurse leaving from here with her," he said. "So I let her take her and I came to see you. She really is beautiful Manny. She looks a lot like you."

"That's funny, because I thought she looked like you."

We both paused, but it was such a comfortable pause. We didn't have to say anything to each other and yet we'd know how the other felt. Already my emotions were betraying me.

"Courtney Brielle is pretty," he said. "I just wished she had my last name Manny."

I knew he was going to find out and I knew he was going to bring it up, so I was prepared for everything he threw at me. "Weren't you the one going to college to send us fancy checks?"

"Yes but—"

"Plus Courtney Brielle Santos sounds so much better then Courtney Brielle Brooks," I said. He chuckled.

"I suppose you're right."

"I _am_ right."

We both were quiet for a while, but it seemed like the quietness stretched for miles. I felt like I could hear myself breath, and I wasn't panting, it was just regular breathing. My heart was pounding and I wanted to kiss him, but I held back.. He didn't deserve it, he hurt me too much.

"I paid for you to stay seven days," he told me. "I've arranged for a limo to pick you up from here and I brought Courtney's car seat."

"How in the hell did you get us a limo?" I asked him.

"You know I have my ways."

"Oh yeah, everything you want happens as if time is freezing."

He stood up. "I'm leaving now."

"But you just got here."

It wasn't supposed to come out that way. It sounded like I wanted him to stay, but then again didn't I? I had wanted him to come out to see me, and Courtney. Somehow when he came I felt my world lighten up and suddenly everything I was thinking abouy before I fell asleep didn't matter. The only thing that I cared about was that he was there, standing over me, thinking of how beautiful I was.

My voice was mixed with a sound of vulnerability and a whine and he turned to look at me. "You want me to stay?" his voice sounded hopeful to see if I was joking, and at that moment I wasn't going to lie. I was tired of being alone.

I scooted over. "Yeah, I do. Come on a crawl in next to me, but make sure your shoes are off."

He hurried and laid next to me and turned his face so that we were looking at each other.

"Jimmy, I'm glad you came," I sighed. "It really means a lot to me."

"I'm glad I did too. I mean we have a beautiful daughter together and I'm here with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Are you coming on to me Jimmy?" I asked him.

He stared at me as if he was thinking of what to say. "If you want to me then I am."

"Good because I do."

I scooted in closer to him and then I kissed him, and that kiss was better than any of the ones he had given me.


	6. Hazel Aden

Marco and Hazel, Hazel and Marco. How did we get together and how did we break up?

I knew soon our daughter Natalia Marie Del Rossi would soon wonder, and she would also wonder why was her father with a man.

I wanted to tell her the truth so she wouldn't grow to resent me like Ashley did her mother. I knew that eventually Natalia would have three daddies, four including her godfather. She'd have a biological dad, two step dads, and a godfather.

"I'm tired of being gay," Marco cried to me. "Dylan and I are having problems again."

"There are other guys then Dylan," I reminded him. "Don't stop being who you are."

I wanted to comfort him, but he needed a friend. I ended up staying up all night for a favor, that he'd sleep with me. I know it was dumb and stupid, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to get pregnant so that he'd have a reason to stay with me. As soon as I found out I told him, but he was with Dylan again, then.

"I'll be a father, I want to take care of it," he said. "I just don't love you Hazel, not like _that_ way. I'm with Dylan now."

Not the answer I wanted to hear.

"But don't you want to be together for our baby."

"I don't want to live a lie."

Duh Hazel, I told myself. He wants to be with his boyfriend.

"I'll take care of it though," he repeated. "I'll be a good father, I promise."

I believed him.

He kept his promise.

I loved him.

He loved someone else.

Paige and I promised to move to New York, but we stayed in Ontario since Paige was back with Craig. So I was alone, and I had bought my own home so that Paige and Craig would have their privacy. They insisted I stayed, but I insisted on leaving.

I wound up falling in love with someone else and I was happy to have someone take my mind off of Marco. We ended up lasting, even after the love had disappeared. Love is like a vernal pond, eventually it dries up.

I thought of the quote "Love is like a vernal pond, eventually it dries up," in science class. Hahaha. This was the last chapter I worked on and I was in a rush because I wanted to post them!


	7. Terri McGreggor

Craig was in the shower when his phone vibrated on the counter of our home. It was probably Paige calling again about her going into labor, but I could care less about her and her baby. She had hurt me throughout the years so it wouldn't matter if she thought Craig _and_ I had turned on her.

I could tell Craig still thought about her and I saw how his face lit up when she told him that she was having a girl. He looked so excited as he began making arrangements to go visit her in Ontario. Of course I called and canceled the arrangements. He was so surprised when they said he wasn't booked, and although I acted like I felt sorry and like I was upset I wasn't. He was so naïve and I could only laugh.

I stared at the phone as it vibrated and I was surprised when Craig called me. "Terri?" He stood behind me with his curly hair wet and his abdomen wrapped in a towel.

"Yes Craig?" I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him on the lips.

"Did you see who was calling?"

I frowned as he released me from his embrace. My clothes had gotten wet when I was pressed against his wet yet warm body. "No," I said stiffly.

I watched as he walked over to his cell phone and picked it up.

"It was probably just the office," I whined, trying to stop him from realizing that his ex-girlfriend was the one who called.

"If they're calling this early then it's important," he said brushing me off. He stared at the screen of his phone and then he looked at me. "It was Paige," he said.

_I knew that_, I wanted to say, but I didn't.

"Why does she call us so much?" I asked him walking over and kissing his neck.

He shook me off. "Stop it Terri, she called from the hospital and it could be important." He brought the phone to his ear and I walked away from him.

"Fine," I said, but I didn't think he had heard me. He never heard me when I wanted him to, but I always heard him. I heard everything he said. I listened in on his phone conversations from other rooms and I found out his plans and everything.

I heard Craig from the other room. "I just got out the shower and I saw you called…yes I made plans to come out there, but someone canceled them…no it couldn't have been Terri, she'd never do that. She has been so supportive and…no she's not acting. Let's not argue Paige…What do you mean I don't care about our daughter…Yeah I'll be out there today then…Fine. Bye."

He moved around so swiftly after he hung up with her as if he was energized from that argument. I hated Paige Michalchuk and everything she did. I hated her for getting pregnant and I hated her for…everything.

Suddenly he realized I was in the other room and he called to me. "Terri, come on we're going to Ontario so pack."

!#$&

"Craig I didn't think you would come," Paige said as soon as we walked in the door. We both carried gifts, one for the baby and one for Paige.

"I had planned to," he said. "Didn't we Terri?"

I nodded, but Paige couldn't even look at me. The hospital room was empty with just a baby bed and Paige and her bag.

"You're here alone?" I asked, suddenly feeling bad. Because of me Craig missed watching his first little girl born, and I'd hate if I were in Paige's shoes.

"Hazel was here, but she had an ultrasound scheduled for today," Paige told us. This time she didn't sound cold, and she looked me up and down.

"Where's the baby?" I asked.

"Her name is _Ashlyn_," she said, her voice suddenly harsh again. It sent shivers down my spine as I sat in one of the chairs. Paige looked at Craig. "The nurse just took her into the nursery so that I could get some rest since I've been up until three this morning."

"Sorry we couldn't come early," Craig apologized. "I promise that I had made plans to come here two weeks ago."

"I believe you," she said, and then she stared at me. "I think someone tampered with the arrangements."

"Don't look at me like that," I snapped. "We brought you some gifts." I set them on the table where I was sitting at. "You and…Ashlyn."

"Well, you missed the baby shower," Paige hissed. "So you _are_ late."

"Don't be so hostile to Terri please," Craig pleaded. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"If you believe that then you _are_ a bastard."

We all were quiet. "Who's last name does she have?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"Who's do you think?" she snapped.

"Yours," I blurted out.

"Her name is Ashlyn Arianna _Manning_."

"Oh well," I said trying to sound harsh. "They might think she's my daughter after Craig and I get married and we get custody of her."

"You bitch!" Paige exclaimed. "Get the _hell_ out of here."

"Paige calm down," Craig said, rushing to the side of her. He went to protect her, as if I was going to attack _her_. "Terri didn't mean it. We don't even have plans to get married."

I frowned wanting to cry. We had talked about it after a round of lovemaking that we did every two days. He did still love her because he didn't want to hurt her, and I wished he was like that with me.

A nurse walked in, bringing in a tiny baby wrapped in a pink receiving blanket and Paige's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Is that my beautiful baby?" she asked happily.

"Why I think this is?" the nurse replied as she set Ashlyn in Paige's arms. "I think this is the Manning-Michalchuk baby girl."

"Isn't she precious?" Paige asked Craig as he sat there in amazement. He brought his arm around Paige and looked at Ashlyn. I couldn't even get a good look at the baby from where I was sitting.

"She's gorgeous," he said. "She looks a lot like you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?" she asked him. I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye and he didn't respond. He couldn't because his answer was the good one.

"I'm going to leave," I said getting up. "I'll go to the hotel. Call me if you're staying the night."

I bumped into the nurse as I walked out of the door. I saw Hazel who looked surprised to see me, but I kept on walking. Craig and Paige, Paige and Craig. They even had a lot of the same letters in their name. I was a bad friend and a boyfriend stealer, but I did what I had to do to hurt those who had hurt me in the past.

!#$&

"I have a reservation under Manning," I told the receptionist. She nodded and gave me a key to Craig and my room. "Congratulations, we have some chilled wine in your room." I nodded and then I turned away from her. I was still steamed from the visit to the hospital and I had to take it out on something…someone.

I just about ran to the elevator and I hit door close. I was so glad to be there alone because I could've punched someone. I pressed the button that would take me to my room, our honeymoon suite. We weren't even engaged, but we always bought honeymoon suites when we went on trips together.

At the third floor the elevator stopped and a familiar person walked in. Toby Isaacs.

To make a long story short that night I wound up in bed with Toby.

When he left I realized what I had done, and I ran to my cell phone to call and tell Craig. I wanted to hurry and get it over with before he found out from someone else. Before I called him I noticed he had called me seven times and I felt so bad I didn't answer.

I decided not to tell him.

I found out I was pregnant and right away I knew Toby was the Daddy. I didn't let anyone know though, and I told Craig that he was the Dad. I even named my baby Amber Jessica Manning.

Of course they found out and Craig left me. I ended up alone and Toby and Kendra had gotten married, and Amber first had two dads, and ended up with none. I did change her last name though so that no one thought Paige was her mother.


	8. Ashley Kirwin

"Chris, I can't believe we're doing this," I sighed as we waited for our turn at the Vegas casino.

"I can't either Soul Sista," he grinned. "But I'm happy."

I wasn't. Chris and I didn't love each other like we used to, we were just doing us to that we wouldn't have a bastard child. All of our friends had babies and we were next. Was it like a curse or something? Why did all of this have to happen?

I used to baby-sit and wish for a baby, but I guess I didn't mean it. I didn't want this baby to ruin my singing career, my life. Chris and I were working on a demo and then I wound up pregnant, and now we were in Vegas getting hitched. Toby had a baby and now I would be like him.

I could see Chris frown and seriously he said, "Ashley, I really love you and this is the best thing I could do. I'm not just doing this for the baby, I'm happy to be with you."

I felt so bad that I couldn't say it in return. "I don't want this baby," I blurted out. "I don't want to get married, I just want to finish my demo."

Needless to say, Chris was crushed. "I'll take care of the baby then," he said. "Just sign over your rights."

And it was like that. I had the baby and Chris disappeared with him.

I heard that Chris had moved on and married a woman named Mandy and she bore him four children and they were happy. He was a successful producer and was often in magazines with his wife. His wife was really lucky and very pretty, and I was often jealous when I saw them together. I had seen Chris a lot with our son and Chris would speak and so would our son. He was such a beautiful baby. But, like I'd often wish he never came running to me screaming momma.

I did end up having a little family shortly after we had split up, but none of my marriages lasted. I kept all of my children, Kayleigh, Hailey, and Bailey. I became a songwriter, but I never sung. I was too afraid that while on stage I'd see Chris and our son, and I'd cry.

I wrote a lot of my songs based on that, and I regretted giving up my rights, but I couldn't argue with Chris and ruin our son's life. He had a "mother" and brothers and sisters. Even some that he didn't know about.

Author's Note: I got an idea for a story while writing this chapter yes I did! Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to hurry so that I could work on my idea! I'm also finished. I'm at my friend's house tho so got to go!


End file.
